Just unacceptable
by symphonies of you
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have always been rivals.Ever since they first laid eyes on each other.Are they likely to fall in love?Certainly not!...could they?please R&R!JSP/OC and SM/RW. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Hot salty tears

Hot, salty tears

She inwardly sighed as she brushed away the vivid, fiery curls twining around her face. Recalling the last Transfiguration lesson, she silently cursed herself for losing to a certain Slytherin in her weakest subject. Scorpius Malfoy. That devilishly, handsome blond-haired _git_ with startling icy-blue eyes and smug smirk. How could the daughter of Hermione Weasley lose to a bloody Malfoy? It was simply impossible, absolutely despicable. Just unacceptable. Yet it occurred for the first time in their five years of bitter rivalry.

Hot, salty tears suddenly welled up in her sky-blue eyes. Rose quickly slammed shut the book she was unsuccessfully attempting to analyze for O.W.L.S. She knew it was only the beginning of the year, but she was a Prefect and needed to receive Outstandings on everything. Rapidly striding toward the Gryffindor common room, her tentative ears caught the sound of muffled footsteps behind her.

"Going somewhere, Weasley?" a velvety voice near her throbbing ear drawled.

The fiery-haired girl froze in her tracks and slowly swiveled around to glare at the infamous Scorpius Malfoy with suspicious eyes.

"What do you want from me, _Malfoy_?" Rose muttered with her heart-shaped face reddening when he noticed the horrid tears threatening to stain her face.

"What's the matter, _Red_?" the unnaturally handsome boy retorted, causing rose to blush even more furiously.

"None of your business, you big-headed brute! And don't you dare call me _Red_ ever again, you slimy Slytherin!" she responded tartly with her eyes flashing murderously.

Something flickered in his eyed about the stinging trail of insults, and he seemed a little miffed for a slight moment. But he smirked and said, "Very well, milady. As you wish, _Red_."

The pretty red-head narrowed her eyes at his reckless stupidity and flounced off in the promising direction of the Gryffindor common room. But his strong, well-muscled arm caught hers, and he chuckled, "Not so fast, _Weasel_."


	2. Exasperated and Irritated

Exasperated and Irritated

Rose's P.O.V.

I let out a sigh of exasperation when he gripped my arm with his unbreakable hold. I couldn't help but peer at his arm flexing. Bloody hell, I believe I've gone bonkers. He's always been unbelievably good-looking, but I don't understand why I'm noticing those tragic details now. He's always pretentiously swaggering with an unmistakable air of ego. Always conversing in an insolent manner with complacent smirks quirking at his lips. Being a pure-blood and truly living up to his name. Oh how I loathe him! I kicked his vulnerable shin and dashed off as he howled with indescribable pain.

Stifling a giggle at his clearly exaggerated moans, I ungracefully skidded into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing James involved in an amusing stand-off with his best mate, Marie, I felt my heart ache for something that it never did before. A benign friend that would always be there for me like a true guardian angel when the world was wreathed in shades of gloomy gray. I had always been aloof from others with my nose in a book and purposely avoiding others, but Lily was the closest thing I had to a guardian angel. But sometimes she acts like a complete dunderhead that badgers me about nothing. As a matter of fact, all of my relatives, including my pesky little brother Hugo, are a load of brainwashed dimwits that think it great sport to clobber me. Except Albus and Mum- they've got enough sense to elude tempting my horribly cantankerous moods.

Glancing at the two seventh-years burst into uncontrollable laughter, I felt a wistful smile tug at my lips before heading up to the girls' dormitory. I wouldn't be surprised if those two fell in love one day because they were a perfect match made in heaven. Would I ever have a faithful friend or fall in love with someone? Those thoughts lingered for a moment before I drifted off to blissful sleep.

Scorpius' P.O.V.

I watched Rose as she hurtled away from me, dramatically moaning until she was out of sight. Smiling widely, I held the image of Rose's fiery curls bouncing when she ran and the wavy splash of red cascading down her narrow back. Merlin! Why am I thinking about _Rose Weasley_, the girl I'm supposed loathe? If she wasn't so bloody brilliant and beautiful, I wouldn't pay the slightest attention to _her_. Lost in deep, disturbing thoughts, I slammed into Arielle Parkinson, one of the countless fifth-years that hounded me relentlessly.

"Where are you going, Scorp?" she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Nowhere. Going to the Slytherin _boys'_ dormitory," I muttered, thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh! Let me take you there! You must be exhausted. Let me help you. Don't worry; it won't take up too much of my time," she exclaimed.

I irritatedly drawled, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I don't want nor need you bloody, simpering help."

She spluttered, "But…but…I just wanted-"

I stalked away, feeling a dark mood clouding my infuriated mind. Merlin, what was wrong with girls these days? I know flawless looks are irresistible, but why can't they stop showing up at every corner I turn? Why can't they stop pursuing me or…or smiling up at me coyly? Don't they know I haven't got a single ounce of love for them? Argh the nerve of those prats! But a hazy mirage of a certain red-haired female taunted my unfocused mind. She was different, the opposite of those brainless, predictable idiots.

"Oi! Scorp!" a husky voice yelled in the Slytherin common room, shattering every thought.

It was Leo Zabini, my best mate. He resembled a blathering, rambunctious boy with curly, mud-brown hair and abnormally large steel-gray eyes. He had a gift for causing absolute pandemonium, and right now he was grinning at me like a madman.

"What now, Leo?" I wearily mumbled, running my hand through my shockingly unkempt hair.

"What now, Scorpy? Your ickle girlies chasing you round and round? Parkinson trying to snog you in the corner again? Or is it-"

"Can't you keep your blasted mouth shut for one bloody second? Merlin! What is bloody wrong with everyone today? Blast it, why am I screaming at my best mate?" I irately shouted, flying into a blinding rage.

Leo looked momentarily shocked but managed to maintain his composure. Then he looked like a pitiful, young boy with his wavy locks of hair falling in his angular face and his stormy-gray eyes cast down, staring into nothingness. My anger subsided and retreated back like foamy waves drawing back at the beach.

"Sorry, Leo. I lost control of my blasted temper. We're still best mates, yes?" I murmured beseechingly, searching his eyes for signs of forgiveness.

He slowly nodded and swiftly marched toward the boys' dormitory. I followed his example but plodded on like an extremely exhausted turtle. Reaching my welcoming four-poster bed, I thrust the rumpled covers open and flopped onto the comfortable, lumpy mattress. Forgetting to change into my silk pajamas, I lay sprawled and thought about the striking events in the past hour. As I recalled my unpleasant encounter with rose, I scowled, flushing when her voice dripping with intense hate came back to me.

"…_big-headed brute…you slimy Slytherin!"_

Oh damn it. I shouldn't allow those worthless insults affect my mood. Yet something was still prodding and nagging at my mind. I just wish Rose wouldn't loathe me so…


	3. Staggering news

Staggering news

"All Prefects and Heads, please come to Professor McGonagall's office immediately!" James, her beloved cousin and Gryffindor's Head Boy, bellowed as he hurriedly jogged by in the humid afternoon.

Rose abruptly close her Potions book and sprinted down the Great Hall towards James. James was breathless when they reached the dreaded Headmistress's office, even though he was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor.

"You should jog more often, James. Rather than fly on your Thunderflash 3900 all day," she teased with an amused glint in her eye.

"Being captain…comes with great responsibility. And appreciative muscles in the upper body…come from workouts and Quidditch," he added mischievously.

She swatted him playfully and snuck a look at him. He was a tall, muscular boy at 6'3" with unruly black hair that stuck up in all the right places topped with burning amber eyes. And he _was_ right about his perfectly tanned skin exposing his, unfortunately, ropey muscles. The slender red-head wrinkled her nose and laughed, filling the air with a soft tinkling of bells.

"So has Marie noticed… your ever-so-wonderful muscles?" she teased again with a knowing, bemused look.

"Rie? What do you mean?" James asked with a cocked head and confused, dazed eyes.

She smiled at James's childhood nickname for his best mate. Marie Angelina Spinnet was the niece of the world-famous, well in the Wizarding World that is, Alicia Spinnet. Rie was a rather attractive, slender girl with wavy, hazel-brown hair just past her shoulders with merry emerald eyes framed with long eyelashes. And she had the most heartwarming grin that dimpled a little. She easily could've been James's twin if it wasn't for their differing looks. They were quite the gregarious and jocular bunch around everyone, especially the professors. Yet they still had the best marks of their year, seeing how they were both Head Boy and Head Girl. When they were in the room, there was always a plethora of levity in the air.

"Never mind then, James. If you're going to be that dense," she said with an almost-inconspicuous wink.

He slightly frowned and muttered the password to Professor McGonagall's office, sneaking a furtive yet hassled peek at her. Ah, poor bloke. He was such a heartbreaker, picking up a girl and dumping her for another one every three days. And he always agitatedly wrung his hands as he poured his heart out to his private, free-of-charge counselor and best mate, Marie. Rie always mirrored an unhappy, doubtful person attempting to appear altruistic whenever James consulted her about problems with clingy girls.

Rose had yet to ask Rie if she loved him. Just then, Rie's willowy form appeared, smiling from ear to ear, as we stood posed to knock on the large wooden doors. She signaled Rie to spill the terrific news after the meeting with the Headmistress was over.

Suddenly, the massive doors swung open, greeting them with a tall, thin woman regarding them with a stern, deprecating look on her face. They audibly gulped as they visibly cringed, preparing to listen to her reprovingly berate them.

"Why are _you three_ late may I ask ever so politely? I know you, Mr. Potter and Miss Spinnet, could possibly be forgiven of this, but _Rose Weasley_? You girl are quite an extraordinarily responsible girl like your mother, which is why we unanimously agreed to make you a Prefect! Now, you two. You cause enough mischief around here, particularly with your silly pranks, Potter! May I ask if you insufferable seventh-years caused Miss Weasley to be unforgivably late?" she paused for a wheezing breath and continued, "Come along, now. We mustn't waste any more time. Even Mr. Finnigan from Hufflepuff was here on time," Professor McGonagall complained bitterly.

She strode off in a brisk manner toward her Pensieve. As they plodded on guiltily, James muttered, "Blimey, even old Minnie favors you, Rose! Oh we caused poor _Miss Weasley_ to be one minute late! Oh no! What shall ickle Rosiekins do?" Rose shoved him, but they all simultaneously began chuckling nervously. Nearing the Pensieve where all the other Head Boys and Girls and Prefects, including Albus, were impatiently pacing, the Headmistress began speaking in a hushed tone.

"Listen _very_ carefully students, and do not make light of this deadly serious matter," she paused, looking meaningfully at James, and continued persistently, "There is a dangerous, vile creature lurking in the Forbidden Forest, and you very well know that there are much too-curious and adventurous students in this school. Double the patrols; try to establish night-shifts. Do whatever you may wish to do, as long as it's reasonable, to keep them and _yourselves_ out. Meanwhile, the other professors and I are discussing what this horrid creature may be. You are to attend the meeting this Friday, October 12, at 7:00 pm sharp to discuss this matter with us. Oh don't give me those reproachful looks, Mr. Potter!" she reprimanded and continued breathlessly, "Now I must whisk myself off into old memories. Yes, you are now released. Remember your duties, Prefects and Heads."

The fifth-years and seventh-years flooded out of the office into the corridors, discussing the likeliness of the unwanted spirit in hushed voices. Rose, James, and Rie nodded at Albus, who was hurrying by to owl their parents about the slightly staggering news, no doubt. Rose frowned at the spectacle of Albus dashing off to the Owlery. Albus was always the solemn, sensible studious one with a good head on his shoulders. He was another Potter with Uncle Harry's jet-black hair. But he had his grandfather's twinkling blue eyes, oddly reminding everyone of his namesake, Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly, the clamor of James's whining voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh blast it, old Minnie put the meeting on Friday during Quidditch practice! You'd think that she wouldn't want her old house to lose to spineless Slytherins. Why oh why does Minnie hate so? Blimey, I sound like Uncle Ron!" James exclaimed, contorting his face with a disturbed, piteous look.

Rose, once again, shoved the Quidditch captain for Professor McGonagall 'old Minnie'. She was rather sweet really when you got to know her. But apparently she wasn't when shooting sharp, reproving looks at students. Alas, she also slugged him for comparing his childish self to her dad.

Rie and Rose guffawed at James's composure after being harassed by the triumphantly smiling Rose. Rose suddenly blanched at remembering that she had Potions with her fellow Gryffindors and unwanted Slytherins the following day. Her expression soured and twisted her grin into a grimace. But it went unnoticed as her cousin piped, "So what exciting news has happy-go-lucky Rie got for us? A change of opponents for the match on Tuesday perhaps?" he added hopefully. Rie was the best Chaser on the team, obviously having inherited her skills from her aunt.

"Oh no, sorry to disappoint you James," she eyed pityingly and pressed on, "But I still have news! Evan asked me out, and I said yes!" she squealed, beaming and radiating her joy.

He paled, and an angry look turning into shock filled his face. But he recovered with little indemnity and a wavering smile, "Evan Wood? My other best mate on the team? Well congratulations Rie. I'll be thanking my lucky stars that you've got someone else to beat up now besides me," he added with a forced wink and muttered under his breath, "Lucky bloke."

Rose ever-so-slightly frowned as she congratulated Rie warmly. But she reminded herself at the same time to talk to James.


	4. Confusion, Chaos, and Denial

_**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. Haha I kinda procrastinate...anyways hope you like it!**_

Confusion, Chaos, and Denial

James's P.O.V.

Stomping away furiously, I let loose a string of curse words that Mum would never forgive me for. My best mates were an item, and my heart's seams were tearing apart. My Rie with Evan. Shit.

Rie was the girl I've known since we were wee babies. I've grown up next to her, my reliable best friend, the girl with the most adorable grin; we were basically inseparable. We've always done _everything_ together—Quidditch, parties, pranks, procrastination (in Potions particularly), and now Head duties. She was the only one I confided in, the one I trusted my deepest secrets and fears with. The one I let in on my strengths and abounding weaknesses. The one I truly depend on in the dire times. Rie was always there to comfort me, soothing me and being my perfect angelic best mate. The one I can truly count on, the one that was always there for me no matter what. She could always make me laugh no matter what with her amusing jokes, out-of-the-blue comical imitations of irritable professors, and her contagious smile and laughter. She was the most extraordinary person in my life, definitely one in a million. And now my hazel-haired, green-eyed girl was dating my other best mate, Evan. Beautiful.

Evan Wood was one of my other best friends besides Rie. He was our seeker and the son of the world-renowned Oliver Wood. Dad told me that when he was a first-year, Mr. Wood was Quidditch captain and an _amazing_ keeper. But Evan didn't have his father's burly build. He was lithe and nimble at 5'10" with sandy hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Evan was quite charming when it came to girls, flashing a grin that made almost every girl swoon. He was_ almost_ better than _me_ when it came to them. But Wood was also an amiable and bloody munificent guy; he was always giving up his time to assist others no matter what the cost was. But he played the act of a magnanimous, carefree person when occasionally mocked for his benevolence. His avid passion for Quidditch and his everlasting ebullience was infectious at matches and kept our determination and perseverance. But I couldn't keep the hatred and animosity from bubbling to the surface when I remembered my now-weakened bond with Rie. A confusing array of emotions within me brought forth warring conflicts.

_Why do you care so much?_

_Because she's my best friend._

_Well, then stop acting like a love-sodden fool._

_Wait, did I just suggest that I'm in _love_ with her?_

"No," I told myself firmly, "You are NOT in love with Marie Angelina Spinnet. You cannot possibly fall for your best mate! That would be completely _ridiculous_!"

Blimey, the stunning course of events prior to my sardonic mutterings has caused my mind's efficiency to decline. Oh blast it, I've got Quidditch practice in an hour at six. The last thing I wish to do is to catch them snogging. I scrunched my nose in disgust at the bloody prospect of the now expected proximity between them.

"If he touches or hurts her unforgivably, I swear I'll kill that arsehole," I mumbled incomprehensibly.

"Oi, James. Did you say something?" a mellifluous voice softly spoke.

At the sound of that familiar, well-loved voice, the words in my mouth turned to lead, causing my stomach to churn uncomfortably. Or was it because I had too much pumpkin juice to drink at lunch? I turned around and saw beloved Rie peering at me worriedly. Shit, did she hear what I just said? I glanced into her well-memorized face, gazing into those honest green eyes of hers. Gingerly placing my callused thumb on her soft cheekbone, I gently traced the side of her porcelain-smooth face. Realizing our closeness and what I was doing, I snapped my tingling hand back to my side. I mentally kicked myself and muttered, "Oh, er, nothing. Nothing's wrong, Rie. You can quit being concerned about my problems now."

She looked like she didn't hear what I said at all. She was still frozen in shock, looking up at me with startled, wide eyes from her 5'8" stature. When it dawned on her that she was staring at me, she bit her lip nervously. Then she darted away from me, making me unintentionally wish I had snogged her right then and there.

Rie's P.O.V.

I held my breath, and my heart fluttered as my best mate tenderly touched the side of my face. He was so unbelievably strong yet gentle. But it felt so wrong yet so undeniably right at the same. He jerked his hand away, ruining the oddly perfect moment, and muttered something I didn't hear at all as I stared unblinkingly into the depths of his amber eyes. Feeling my face redden, I bit my lip and darted away like a frightened doe scared out of its wits. (I know the saying is "frightened dog scared out of its wits", but I'd prefer to think of myself as a doe.) Out of the corner of my eye, I caught James glancing at me with a pang of regret in his eyes. He had never been really good at reeling his emotions in. Did I imagine that fleeting look of regret? Or did he actually regret…? Oh I've gone mad, absolutely bonkers with a befuddled, baffled brain.

Heat seared through the place where he had brushed my tingling cheek. My mind was precariously leaning toward the edge of turmoil as I tried to grasp the meaning of the confounding dilemma. Alright, I'll admit the astounding, melodramatic idea of James snogging me has drifted into my random daydreams before, but James has been my best friend since we learned to walk. I can't imagine a day I've spent without him, that crazy grinning boy with gleaming, anticipating eyes. We've always depended on each other in trouble—from Quidditch tactics to problems with overly-vivacious _admirers_. He was my shoulder to lean on when overwhelmed with despair, and I was his. Basically, we were the ultimate _twins_ separated at birth. He and I have played Quidditch side by side since we were nigh three years old, and we've been pulling pranks for as long as I can remember, _almost_ never getting caught. And we, mostly me, rarely got upbraided for our wrongdoings, being the charming, innocent bunch we are. Instead, our parents just gave us a knowing smile, which always frustrated me because I wanted to know what secret they were sharing.

James Potter is my one and only ebon-haired boy that can make me chuckle at anything. But we've been frolicking around less than usual because…well James was the alluring honey that attracted girls. He was named after his grandfather and turned out to be exactly like him. How coincidental. With the teeming number of _beauteous_ girls constantly fawning over him, he felt exceedingly flattered yet extremely pestered. But it produced something else within me from dealing with the adversity of this for three years. Something dark like twinges of envy.

I shook my head innumerable times to clear my usually astute mind of its confusion. I was the perfect example of a bloody ruined debacle. Absolutely spiffingly… disdainful. Could it be possible that I fancied him since I mildly displayed a begrudging air around those senseless, giggling girls?

_Oh, don't be silly! You love Evan!_ I silently told myself.

Oh yes, wonderful Evan. His largess was quite appealing, and he was the most delightful, good-natured guy I've ever known. With the exception of James, of course. As if on cue, Evan covertly crept up behind me, having _cleverly_ placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself, "I'm the most charming and nicest guy you'll ever meet, aren't I Marie? Blimey, I love your bloody perfect name. Everything about you is bloody gorgeous—your eyes, your hair, and especially your amazing smile." He removed the charm and cheerfully smiled at me. Wow, he sure knows how to charm a girl. An ecstatic grin stretched across my face as he pulled me closer to him and met my lips with his.

It was a long, passionate kiss with desperation and wanting. I loved the thrilling sensation, but there was an impassive yet nagging feeling invading my heart. Something didn't feel right, but I responded as ardently as Evan did. In the sayings, they always say to listen to your heart but surely they could be wrong once? Winding my fingers through his soft brown hair, I kissed him back with all I had, ignoring the empty pit in my heart. In that one moment, I felt everything he did. His lips smiling against mine. His labored breathing. Him wanting me and me wanting him back. Finally, I broke off the kiss with a goofy, buoyant grin floating off my joyous, flushed face. Oh how I wished this had been my first kiss! Suddenly I remembered everything that went wrong at the party. When I was fourteen.

* * *

_I was in the Gryffindor common room with my team celebrating our sweet victory against Slytherin in the final match. Dozens of Gryffindors swarmed like a mob of bees around us—clapping our backs and bellowing slurred congratulatory statements such as, "Yeah, Spinnet! You sure kicked their damn arses!" and "Oi, Potter! Not you, Al. James Potter. Thanks for putting those bloody slime balls to shame. We owe you, Potter!" I glared at their choice of words and James while James grinned at me sheepishly. Half of our mates were undoubtedly drunk from the load of firewhisky and butterbeers James smuggled in from the kitchens using his dad's old Invisibility cloak. A few seconds later, a few of our fellow Gryffindors, who, thankfully, were not drunk with muddled speeches, called us over to play an interesting, enigmatic Muggle game called _Truth or Dare. _We, of course, simultaneously whooped and bounded over to join because dares corresponded _perfectly_ with our devilish yet somewhat innocent, young minds. _

_Caitlin Thomas regarded us eager participants with a surveying look, probably judging the audacity and recklessness we vibed in our bold, exuberant spirits. Fred and Roxanne's eyes were alight with excitement, Dominique jutted out her delicate chin in her confident air, Louis leaned back in his velvet armchair, blinking slowly like a lazy tomcat, and Rose and Albus were muttering intangibly to themselves, probably worrying more than they should about their second-year exams; Lucy was frowning severely, looking much like her father while Molly was grinning cheekily and probably scheming wonderfully outrageous dares, very much unlike her father and sister, Evan was just smiling and basking in the several flattering looks he received from girls, Camroc McLaggen was trying to catch Caitlin's eye, and then it was just me and James, who was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet from anticipation and completely ignoring the admiring, wistful looks girls gave him. A few moments later Ceil Thomas, Caitlin's younger energetic brother, Evalee and Lyneth, the rambunctious Jordan twins (fifth-years), and Conrad Kirke, a solemn third-year, joined our lot. None of the group had played this Muggle game before—except Caitlin, James, Fred, and me. James and I huffed impatiently as Caitlin explained to the clueless others how to play _Truth or Dare _and the rules they were forced to abide by. Caitlin saw us waiting with keen looks on our faces and sent us a knowing smirk. We almost exploded when Caitlin finally relented from her useless prattling. Yes, we were bubbling over with exhilaration. There was nothing better than dares, pranking, and sneaking around Hogwarts at night with no professors, hopefully, lurking around._

_Caitlin gave a little half-smile and announced, "I shall go first because I started this. Rose, Truth or Dare?" _

_Rose, startled at being first, stuttered, "D-D-Dare?" She clearly didn't want to feel out of place with us accomplished pranksters._

_Feigning mock forgetfulness, Caitlin gave a small gasp and gabbed, "Oh dear, I forgot to steal some Veritaserum from Professor Bulstrode. Would you mind that being your dare? Stealing a tiny bottle full from Bulstrode? You know where to find it…in the ruddy cabinet in her rather cramped office…oh good. Off you go, Rose!"_

_Rose was about to snatch the Invisibility cloak from James's hands as Caitlin interrupted, "Oh by the way, you can't use that bloody Invisibility cloak. It's cheating. Yes it is, James. Don't give me those looks!" _

_I looked to my right and saw James muttering under his breath and narrowing his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to hex her. Yes, James was quite intense and quick-tempered. Chortling, I glanced back at Rose, who evidently had just cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. The air slightly rippled where she strode through the crowd of Gryffindors toward the portrait hole. It swung open and closed; leaving us with bated breath in awed silence that solemn little Rose would take on a dare. Seven minutes later, the painting moved with a little squeak and with a soft murmur of cleverly chosen words revealed Rose with a taut yet relieved face._

"_I almost got c-caught by P-Professor Bulstrode! And P-Peeves! How d-dare you set me up, Caitlin! Oh I'm no good at sneaking around like James and R-Rie. Now I fear Peeves might've alerted F-Filch! D-you reckon he did?" James and I assured her that he probably didn't, although he most likely did, as Rose thrust the vial of Veritaserum at Caitlin and miserably plopped herself down next to me._

_James's fiery-haired little cousin asked Albus, who was completely startled at being spoken to and dropped his wiry-rimmed glasses as a result (and chose the truth), and continued the baffling Muggle game. Embarrassing, flabbergasting confessions were divulged, such as the revealing fact that Roxanne had gone skinny-dipping in the Black Lake before and managed to get attacked by grindylows, but severed their grips with non-verbal cries of "Diffindo!" before they produced more damage to her than just three scars on her left arm. All because silly, cheeky Lucy had dared her to. And excellent, preposterous dares were executed, such as when James had performed a full Body-Bind on Bulstrode while under a Disillusionment Charm. And apparently he levitated everything in her classroom, with non-verbal, triumphant howls of "Wingardium Leviosa!", into the wall; splintered wood soared everywhere, flasks crashed with students' potions and draughts simmering and trickling out like a laughing, playful stream, and ingredients littered the now-disorderly, liquid-splattered floor. I had been watching, having stealthily followed him, and snickered when I noticed Bulstrode's white, unmoving face with dismay at the sight of her _poor _dungeon of a classroom. No doubt she blamed the disarray on Peeves._

_Suddenly, Camroc turned toward James and haughtily boomed, "Potter, Truth or Dare?"_

_James wearily muttered, "Dare of course. What do you think I am? A bloody idiot that can't handle a simple thing?_

_A slow, wide grin materialized on McLaggen's face as he vociferated, "Well, fine. I dare you to kiss Spinnet over there for two full minutes." He smirked and waited for James's reaction to his horrifying challenge._

"_B-But that's not a REAL dare! That's j-just bloody outrageous and m-m-moronic." James sputtered, looking appalled at the unrealistic suggestion._

_Caitlin taunted, "Take it or leave it. I never knew you were one to back down from a DARE, Potter. Thought you took everything on like a man." _

_James reluctantly assented after a moment's pause of a lifetime. Then a thought occurred to me, "Wait, why don't I get a say in this?"_

_My best friend softly spoke, "I'm sorry, Rie." Then he leaned down, and my whole world changed. Abruptly._

* * *

I remembered everything so clearly. As if it just happened a second ago. I remembered every detail, every move, every word, and every look. I remembered everything. That unpleasant memory had plastered itself onto my mind and heart and would not let go. That kind of recollection leaves a mark on you, I guess. He wasn't that bad of a kisser, but he was my best friend. He _is _my best friend. Always has been, always will be. Walking hand in hand with Evan to the pitch, I dreaded what was awaiting me at Quidditch practice, wondering if James's astounding hand gesture had fractured our friendship.

* * *

_**I was going to include the Quidditch practice, but I decided to pull a cliffhanger (although not a very good one at that)...I dunno if was a good idea. Yes, I know there's not much magic and Hogwarts stuff (spells, charms, etc.), but that's all saved up for the fifth chapter. (I've been kind of discouraged at your lack of feedback, so I might discontinue this if I get no reviews. MUAHAHAHA I love bribes, although that wasn't really worthy of bribing...) So review please!**_

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


End file.
